The Comfort of Cat
by DifferentOne4Ever
Summary: What happens when Rex actually does die this time? Will Robbie ever forgive? Will Cat stay with him til the end? One shot. Prompt idea is credited to Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness


**This is my first one shot! I randomly did this in 3 hours last night. I decided to do it because _I AM NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS_ for Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre, or Cade, Bat, Jori, Jat, Bendre, Rade, Rori, and Jandre friendships. And I really liked the idea. I decided to do it before my others stories because I felt really motivated. Thank You for reading!**

**If you want to send me prompts PM me or email me at ****miniginnyopinions ****. I prefer the email because I check it more. But you can also just leave it in a review if you feel the need to be that lazy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Seriously guys, if I were Dan would I be on here? NO!**

**Nor do I own the idea, prompt goes to Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness**

* * *

Robbie watched the short red head walk down the hallway. He really wanted to ask her out but he knew he'd never get up the courage. He sighed and grabbed his books from his locker. That's when he realized Rex was supposed to be in there. His teacher for the previous class refused to let Rex come. He sighed knowing someone took him and dragged his feet all the way to Festus' truck.

"Hey Festus." Robbie grumbled.

"Hey buddy! What can I get you?" The happy man asked.

"Umm… I burrito would be great." Robbie said.

"I only have chicken salad." Festus frowned.

"I guess I'll have a salad then." Robbie didn't bother being mad at the fact Festus hadn't told him that before hand.

A few seconds after that thought Festus handed him a salad. Robbie said his thanks and trudged over to the table. He didn't notice all the sniggers around his and the people pointing up at a certain object.

He didn't notice until a certain someone came over and told him

"Robbie! Look!" Cat looked horrified as she pointed up. Robbie looked up and saw Rex hanging off the railing of the Asphalt Café stage shredded with one of his legs gone, his face cracked, and all the stuffing was beat out of him.

Rex gasped and ran up to his best friend. Cat not far behind. He took the stairs three at a time and ran to Rex. He untangled him from the railing and held him close to his chest, oblivious to all the snickers and comments people were making about him.

Cat even looked saddened as she rested her hand on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie cradled the puppet as he growled,

"I'm gonna get who did this."

"Oh that's going to be hard." A voice said from behind him. He spun around to see Jade standing there while grinning slyly.

"Why?" Robbie asked confused.

"I highly doubt you're going to try to get me. If you do, you'll be sorry." She threatened. Jade doesn't back down from her threats, and Robbie knew that. He gulped and nodded. Jade grinned and went over to Robbie and whispered in his ear.

"That's for trying to play pirates with Cat." Robbie froze as Jade walked down the stairs. He vowed he'd never even _think_ about playing pirates with Cat ever again.

He knew Jade was protective of Cat, but he didn't know she was _that_ protective of her. Jade was protective of three things, her reputation, **her** Beck, and Cat.

He looked down at the red head who was looking around oblivious to what Jade had just told Robbie. Robbie always wondered if she was actually oblivious, or if she just acted as if she hadn't heard because she actually had and she was smarter than she would let on.

"We should get him to the hospital." Robbie whispered. Cat nodded and walked behind him towards the steps. They were on their way to hospital.

Meanwhile Jade pulled her phone out while standing behind the steps and dialed a certain number.

"Hey mom."

_ "Hey sweetheart. What do you need? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"_

"One don't call me sweetheart. Two I'm getting to that. Three I'm on lunch break."

_"Ok. Do go on then."_

"In 15 minutes their will being a guy walking into the hospital named Robbie Sharpio with a puppet and he's with Cat."

_"I love that girl. She's so sweet."_

"It sickens me."

_"Then why do you always hang out with her?_"

"That's not the point! When he walks in a need you to hook him up to a that beeping thing that tells you the person's heart beat, and set it for him to in 10 minutes after you set it up."

_"Why on earth do you want me to do that?"_

"Cuz I'm sick of that puppet and so is everyone else. And it's not good for a 17 year old guy to go through life with his hand stuck up… that thing."

_"Alright, but I want something."_

Jade did learn from the best.

_"You have to come get a manicure with me tomorrow. And you cannot get black nail polish."_

Blackmailing. Jade knew it so well.

"UGH! Fine!" She would just get blue instead. "Now kill the puppet!"

_"Alright Jade. Love you."_

Jade hung up with out replying. This was going to be one of the best days of her life. She finally is getting rid of that stupid puppet!

"Hey babe." Jade jumped and dropped her phone. She was startled by Beck's voice coming from right behind her.

Jade punched his shoulder and picked up her phone.

"Love you too. Do you want to come eat lunch with us?"

Jade smiled; she was in a good mood,

"Sure." She walked towards the table with her bag. Beck automatically knew she had done something cruel. He just knew his girlfriend that well. He shrugged; he'd ask her about it after lunch.

* * *

Robbie and Cat walked into the hospital and were greeted by Mrs. West.

"Hi! May I help you?" One thing Jade did NOT get from her mother was the ability to be nice 24/7.

"Mrs. West!" Cat squealed and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since…" Cat scrunched her eyebrows trying to think of the last time she had seen the woman.

Robbie and Mrs. West both knew she was gone.

"My puppet has been severely injured. Can you help him?" Robbie asked panic filling his voice.

"I can try, but he doesn't look good. I'll set him up in critical care."

Jade had definitely gotten the acting trait from her mother. Jade's was just much stronger.

Robbie handed Rex to Mrs. West and she walked off. Robbie grabbed Cat's arm while sighing and walking off to the waiting room. They sat in silence until Cat finally shouted,

"I GOT IT! It was last month when Jadey took me to the fair!" Robbie shook his head and silently laughed at the crazy girl. He was a little taken a back though when Cat grabbed his hand to hold it.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Robbie asked confused.

"To comfort you silly." Cat said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thanks." Robbie muttered. Cat gave him a big smile and then let her brain wander off again.

After another few minutes of silence Robbie noticed the time. In ten minutes their next class would start.

"Cat, you can go back. Class is starting to ten minutes. You should go." Robbie said.

"No. I want to stay here with you." Cat said still staring off.

"Why?"

"I don't like seeing you sad Robbie. You're a great friend. You've always been there for me. I'm not going to leave you alone." Cat looked up into his eyes and gave him a sweet smile.

Robbie could barely get the next line out. Her smile was dazzling.

"A-Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You're more important than school." Cat gripped his hand tighter and stared off into the distance again. Robbie grinned at how nice comforting Cat was being.

And he was secretly very happy she decided to stay. Just having Cat there, next to him was comforting him enough, and the fact that she was holding his hand almost made him forget about Rex. Key word. Almost.

It was 30 minutes until Mrs. West came in and said,

"I tried everything I could, so did some other doctors. But we're afraid he won't make it."

Robbie choked back a sob and Cat squeezed his hands. A lone tear making it's way around her cheek too.

"Would you like to see him?" Mrs. West asked kindly. Robbie nodded and Mrs. West led him to Rex's room.

Robbie started sobbing as he saw his nearly dead best friend lying there in front of him. He kneeled down next his friend and rested his hand on his chest.

"He's not awake. But he will be able to hear you." Mrs. West said quietly.

Robbie choked back his tears and started his farewell. He barely noticed Cat kneeling down besides him, while hugging his side.

"Rex. Buddy. I'll miss you. No matter how much you bullied me you were the most best friend I had ever had." He was trying so hard not to cry. "I'm so sorry, I should've ignored the teacher and brought you. I'll get revenge on Jade somehow I promise. I'll miss you so much Rex. And I want you to know I love-" The monitor suddenly flat lined. "You." Robbie finished before breaking down into Cat's arm. No one knew how much this puppet meant to him. He would never forget him. Ever.

After a while Cat pulled him up and out of the hospital. He stumbled out. Cat didn't even try speaking to him. She just kept dragging him along. He was startled when he found himself besides a lake at a park.

"Why are we here?" Robbie's voice cracked. His throat was dry from crying.

"It's quiet and beautiful here. I thought we could just relax the rest of the day." Cat hugged Robbie and didn't let go. He hugged her back and held her tight.

Suddenly his phone beeped. He kept hugging Cat with one arm and took out his phone with his other hand. It was a message from Jade.

**Jade: I'm sorry Robbie. I really am. But you have to understand, I always to things for a reason. I think it was meant to be.**

Robbie put his phone back in his back pocket and thought about that text. He looked down at Cat and thought maybe this was meant to be. Maybe Cat would replace the empty hole that was now in his life.

He did love her after all.

And he might just have to break his promise to Rex.

Robbie looked out over the lake, thinking of the past and the future. Thinking of the great moments he had and the great moments yet to come.

Maybe Robbie _would _last without Rex here. He knew as long as he had Cat by his side, everything would be perfect.

* * *

**Hey I hope you guys liked it! If you didn't I'm sorry! **

**Give Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness credit for this prompt. It was a great idea and thank you for giving it to me! Did you like it Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness? Was it good enough? Please let me know.**

** Remember if you want to send me prompts free to. (Look at beginning note). Even just one word will suffice if you don't mind me picking the character for it.**

**Follow me on twitter! I'm MiniGinny36.**

** Check out my poll on my profile page if you're an Arianator, Gillian, Victorian, or McCurdian!**

** And check out my other stories. Switched. The Influenza Storm. Beck and Jade Random One Shots.**

** Review!**


End file.
